KND Operation: MOON
by Numbuh 1001
Summary: Negative Numbuh 4 is back and he has a plan to take over the positive universe! Can positive Numbuh 4 stop him? Note: some 3x4ness please R&R!


**Disclaimer: The Kids Next Door are all property of Mr.Warburton**

**A/N: I am a big fan of all T.V, especially KND. So here's my first ever fanfic. Hope you guys like it! And remember, R&R!**

**Now Loading...**

**Kids Next Door Mission...**

**Operation M.O.O.N**

**M**esmerizing

**O**rb

**O**pens

**N**ega-portal

**Chapter 1: **Escape to the moon

Numbuhs 2, 1and 5 were hauling the toilenator into the S.C.A..M.P.E.R one night after foiling the villain's plans.

"But i'm the unstoppable Toilenator!" he whined.

"The only thing that never stops around here is your talking, Toilet butt!" said Numbuh 5.

"We'd better get him up to the prison at the moonbase. Numbuh 4, can you and Numbuh 3 look after the treehouse while we're gone?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Yeah, sure thing Numbuh 1" Replied Numbuh 4.

"Great, we'll leave you two alone, heh! Heh!" Laughed Numbuh 5.

"Grrr.." Numbuh 4 snarled, he hated it when people said he liked Numbuh 3, but in his heart he knew they were right.

Numbuh 4 went outside onto the balcony where Numbuh 3 was sitting and looking at the stars. Numbuh 4 went up to her.

"Hi Wally!" She said.

"Oh, er hey Kuki" Numbuh 4 was nervous, he was trying to finally work up the courage to tell Numbuh 3 how he felt.

Meanwhile, in the negaverse, negative Numbuh 4 was working on a device of pure evil.

"Ha!Ha!" He chuckled to himself. "with this newest 4x2 (it's the negaverse so every thing's reversed) technology weapon I will be able to escape this prison and finally take over the positive world! HA! HA! HA!"

But negative Numbuh 4 had been foolish, his incredibly loud evil laugh had alerted the Broccoli mine guards, and now he was running for his life.

"huff! Puff! I can't run much farther!" He panted, "yes! I did it! I made it out of the mines!".

And now negative Numbuh 4 was staring directly at the moon, hanging in the sky.

"It's time for me to escape this wretched world using the..."

A 3-D view came up of negative Numbuh 4's latest weapon and I computerized voice said..

"Destructively Nefarious Kids P.O.R.T.A.B.O.M.B, Portal Opener Targets A Big Oversized Mesmerizing Ball"

The Negative Numbuh 4 fired the weapon at the moon and it created a huge portal that began to suck him in.

At this point the guards caught up and gasped in amazement at this huge portal.

"So long fools" Negative Numbuh 4 cried, "I'm off to the positive world, to rule as supreme DNK leader, ha ha ha!"

And with that both negative Numbuh 4 and the portal disappeared ...

**Chapter 2:**The old switcheroo

"Numbuh 3" Numbuh 4 was trying his best to tell her, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

"What is it Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I, er..."

Suddenly there was a huge flash, a giant portal opened up in front of the moon and a shadowy figure jumped out and landed on the balcony of the treehouse.

"Well, well, well." he said, "if it isn't Numbuhs 3 and 4 of the kids next door!"

"Gasp! negative Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 4 gasped "what are you doing here you cruddy coward?".

"Well positive Numbuh 4." negative 4 said with an evil grin, "As a matter of fact I'm here for her!".

Then, fast as lightning He grabbed Numbuh 3 and leapt toward the portal, laughing manically.

"No, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 cried out.

"Help me Wally!" She called.

"Don't worry Kuki!" Numbuh 4 replied, "I'm coming!" and he leapt toward the portal, getting through just before it closed.

Numbuh 4 opened his eyes, he was in the Negaverse, and standing right in front of him was negative Numbuh 4, holding Numbuh 3 over his shoulder.

"So you followed me back to the negaverse eh? Just as I expected" He said.

"Let Numbuh 3 go you cruddy Goat faced loser, or do I have to give you a Biff, and a Boff and a ker-Wham?" Numbuh 4 said angrily, "after all, you're just a big fat coward!".

"That's where you're wrong Numbuh 4, my time in the Broccoli mines has taught me that cowardice is for the weak." Negative Numbuh 4 said.

"Well DUH!" Numbuh 4 said sarcastically

"Anyway." Negative Numbuh 4 continued, "I'm no longer afraid of you and I can prove it."

"Oh yeah?" Taunted Numbuh 4 "Bring it on!".

Numbuh 4 lunged at his negative counterpart and hit him hard in the face, sending him flying. Then Numbuh 4 ran to where Numbuh 3 had landed.

"Numbuh 3 are you o- hey wait a minute, this isn't Numbuh 3!"

He was right, it was actually a scarecrow dressed up to look like Numbuh 3.

"Ha! You fool!" Negative Numbuh 4 laughed, "the real Numbuh 3 is being sent to the DNK moonbase to be decommissioned".

"What? Why?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Because I left an unconscious Numbuh 3 by my old sector's treehouse headquarters with a note on her saying she is thirteen and is in need of decommissioning"

"Why you cruddy, why would they believe you? What do you think will happen when negative Numbuh 3 finds out?" Numbuh 4 said smugly.

"I've already taken care of her"

"You mean?"

Negative Numbuh 4 nodded and said "Negative Numbuh 3 a.k.a Ikuk Nabnas is no longer a member of the DNK, I decommissioned her myself.".

"Well why didn't you do the same with Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No time" Negative Numbuh 4 said, "I've got places to go..."

Then he aimed his P.O.R.T.A.B.O.M.B at the moon and fired.

"...And worlds to conquer! Ha! Ha! So long Numbuh 4, the next time you see me I'll be living you're life!" He bellowed as he disappeared through the portal.

"Living your life." Numbuh 4 was puzzled, "What the crud is that supposed to me-"

"There you are!" Cried out one of the Broccoli mine guards, "Negative Numbuh 4, you're under arrest!"

Numbuh 4 was confused "Negative Numbuh 4 but I'm not..."

Then he thought for a moment, looked at himself and said, "Aw, crud."

Meanwhile, positive Numbuhs 1,2 and 5 landed in the treehouse and said to "Numbuh 4"

"Numbuh 4 we're back, did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Oh, no," the goatee less operative said, "everything thing's **POSITIVELY **perfect!"

**Transmission Interrupted**

**Chapter 3:**Team Up!

**Connection re-established**

"Are you alright Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked, he could tell that something was wrong with his friend, but of course it wasn't really Numbuh 4, it was negative Numbuh 4, he had shaved his goatee and was pretending to be positive Numbuh 4.

"Oh I'm fine nega- I mean posi- I mean Numbuh 1, heh heh" negative 4 chorteled nervously, he'd forgotten that they didn't say wheter they were positive or negative in this universe.

"Okay... Numbuh 5 will be in her room" said Numbuh 5 as she walked away.

"Hey, where's Numbuh 3?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Er, she uh um" negative Numbuh 4 had forgotten about Numbuh 3, what was he going to say?"

"She uh went to the store to buy some nachos".

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 looked at negative Numbuh 4 un-convinced, negative Numbuh 4 was hoping they would buy his excuse.

"Well sounds good to me!" Said Numbuh 2, "well goodnight Numbuh 4!"

"Yeah good night!" then negative Numbuh 4 lowered his voice to a whisper when he said "Sucker!".

Meanwhile, in the negaverse Numbuh 4 was desperately trying to outrun the guards.

"Leave me alone you idiots I'm not negative Numbuh 4!" He cried, but the guards didn't listen.

Numbuh 4 finally managed to lose them by hiding in an alley. When he saw the guards run by he let out a long sigh. "That was close!" Numbuh 4 panted, still exauhsted from all the running, "But how am I gonna escape from these guys? I'm trapped in the negaverse, I've got no way out, these guys think I'm negative Numbuh 4 and I've got no weapons. Oh crud, this doesn't look good!".

"Freeze!" Just as Numbuh 4 stopped talking the guards had caught up, "Put your hands up shorty, you're going back to the Broccoli mines!"

_Shorty? _Numbuh 4 thought to himself. He was surronded by guards, it looked like Numbuh 4 was a goner. Then, all of a sudden, Numbuh 4 thought of a smart plan, smarter than any plan he'd ever thought of before. Then he breathed in and cried out, "Hey look over there!" then all the guards looked in the direction Numbuh 4 was pointing and Numbuh 4 leapt over them. "So long suckers!" He cried out triumphantly and ran off.

About five minutes later one of the guards said "Hey you know what, I think he just tricked us!".

Numbuh 4 was running as fast as he could, but the guards were gaining fast. Numbuh 4 thought to himself _well Numbuh 4, looks like you're doomed. My one regret is that is that I never told Numbuh 3 that I lo-_

"Yahoo!" Numbuh 4's thoughts were interrupted by a loud holler from...

"Gasp! The Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defence! Run away like little girls!" one of the guards screamed.

The LTDFCD blasted at the guards scaring them away, then they turned to Numbuh 4, pointed a gun at him and said. "Like dude, are you like positive Numbuh 4 or like negative Numbuh 4?".

"Uh for the last time I am POSITIVE NUMBUH 4!" Numbuh 4 yelled with frustration, "Do I have to spell it out for ya? N-A-L-G-I-P -Q! Numbuh 4!".

"Well that's positive Numbuh 4 all right!" The LTDFCD agreed in unison. "So dude, what are you like, doing here?" The LTDFCD asked.

"That cruddy negative Numbuh 4 kidnapped Numbuh 3, and tricked me into coming here." Numbuh 4 replied, "And now I have to stop Numbuh 3 from being decomissioned and get back to my own universe to stop negative Numbuh 4".

"Whoahh." The LTDFCD said, "That's one mondo problemo dude, hey wait a minute, you dudes don't think?" they said to themselves.

"Um, hello! I'm still here!" Numbuh 4 said sarcastically, "What are you guys talking about?".

"Uh dude," the LTDFCD began un-easily, "we think that negative Numbuh 4 may be pretending to be you in your world so he can take over it!"

"What? I have to stop him!" Numbuh 4 declared.

"Don't worry dude, we'll help you!" Said the LTDFCD heartily.

"Really? Aw thanks you guys!" Numbuh 4 gratefully thanked, "Now come on, let's go save Numbuh 3 and get outta here!". And with that Numbuh 4 and his new friends ran off.

**Chapter 4:** They discover the truth

Numbuh's 1, 2, 5 and 4 (negative 4 of course) were returning from a mission. Numbuh 2 landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S in the hangar and everybody got out.

"Has anyone seen Numbuh 3 yet?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah, she went for nachos last night and still hasn't come back.." Numbuh 1 wondered.

"Aw she's probably just gone to get some new Rainbow Monkey or something" Numbuh 5 said re-assuringly, "Numbuh 5 says don't worry about it, Numbuh 3 will be back.".

Everyone agreed and then began to leave the hangar, except negative Numbuh 4.

"Aren't you coming Numbuh 4?" Asked Numbuh 2.

"What? Oh no I'm just gonna stay in here a while you know admire the C.O.O.L.B.U.S heh heh" negative Numbuh 4 said nervously.

"Well okay sure thing Numbuh 4, see ya later!" Numbuh 2 said as he waved goodbye.

Negative Numbuh 4 waited until Numbuh 2 was out of Earshot and then said "At last those fools are gone and I'm alone with their Bus!" he laughed as he spoke, "Soon Eeballaw Selteeb will be ruler of this universe! HA! HA! HA!" then negative Numbuh 4 began taking the C.O.O.L.B.U.S apart, piece by piece...

Back in the negaverse Numbuh 4 and his new companions were racing ahead when finally they came to Numbuh 4's negative counterpart's old treehouse. But when they looked at the door, Numbuh 3 wasn't there.

"No!" Yelled Numbuh 4 angrily, "We're too late!".

The LTDFCD tried to comfort Numbuh 4 ."Don't worry dude we can still stop the Decommissioning!"

"How?" Snivelled Numbuh 4, wiping away his tears, "How the crud are we supposed to get to the moon?".

The LTDFCD looked up at the DNK's treehouse and smiled, "I think we've got a plan dude!".

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was reading a magazine and listening to a CD, when all of a sudden she heard banging noises. She turned the volume on her CD player up but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the banging. "Oh Numbuh 5 has had enough of this!" she growled and walked toward the C.O.O.L.B.U.S hangar. "Numbuh 2, will you stop your banging Numbuh 5 is trying to listen to her mu- Gasp!" Numbuh looked up to see the C.O.O.L.B.U.S dismantled, and Numbuh's 1 and 2 tied up, un-concious.

Then negative Numbuh 4 walked toward her and laughed "Hello there Numbuh 5, what an unpleasant surprise!"

**Chapter 5:** Negative Numbuh 4's positively evil plan

Numbuh 5 slowly opened her eyes, she had a terrible headache and couldn't remember what had just happened to her. "Ughhhh..." She groaned, "Where am I? What happened? Oooh! And why does Numbuh 5's head hurt so much?".

"I have the answer to that!" A familiar Australian voice said.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 cried out when she saw him, looming over her, "Or should I say, negative Numbuh 4!".

"Ah bravo Abigail!" Negative Numbuh 4 congratulated her, clapping his hands. "You've sussed me!"

"That's Numbuh 5 to you squirt!" Numbuh 5 hissed, "And I swear if Numbuh 5 wasn't tied up she would so be kicking your butt right now!".

"A bold threat Numbuh 5," negative Numbuh 4 said, "but would you have the guts to do so if the opportunity should arise?".

"Oh Numbuh 5's got more than enough guts to rip your's out!" Numbuh 5 growled.

"Yes but you see Abby," Negative Numbuh 4 began cockily, "You're tied up and I'm not.".

"AAAH!" Numbuh 5 started struggling, desperately trying to break her bonds, but it was no use. She was too weak to break free. At this point Numbuh 5 gave up hope, until she saw the B.A..J.O.O.K.A on a ledge next to her. Numbuh 5 grinned, she had just thought of a brilliant plan. "Oh! Woe is me! Numbuh 5 is trapped!" she said fakely, "I suppose you're just to smart for me negative Numbuh 4!".

"Well i'm glad you finally amitted that I'm intellectually superior to you Numbuh 5." Negative Numbuh 4 said triumphantly.

"Oh yes, you're a gazillion times smarter than Numbuh 5 Mr. Negative Numbuh 4 sir. But Numbuh 5 was just wondering, what exactly is your plan?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well you are tied up and totally un-able to escape so I guess there's no harm in me telling you my ingenious plan".

_Heh! Heh! Phase one of the plan worked perfectly, _Numbuh 5 thought to herself _Now to begin phase two! _And she wriggled over to the ledge that the B.A.J.O.O.K.A was on.

Negative Numbuh 4 now began telling Numbuh 5 his plan. "Well you see ever since you Kids Next Door got me sent to my own Broccoli mines, I've been working on a device to get my revenge on you punks and take over the positive universe! So, I began working on my P.O.R.T.A.B.O.M.B, a device designed to copy the shape and energy of a large, spherical object and project that copy, turning it into a huge portal to the world reflective to the world you are currently in. Unfortunately my calculations were slightly incorrect and so I accidentaly built the device so that it needed a huge spherical object to be able to open a portal, and the only spherical object big enough to do so was the moon. I was finally able to escape the mines yesterday and used my device to create a portal to your universe. Once there I kidnapped Numbuh 3 so that Numbuh 4 would follow me. As I anticipated Numbuh 4 followed me and was unable to exit the portal properly as he doesn't know anything about it, he landed on his head and was knocked out. This gave me enough time to knock out Numbuh 3 and get the DNK to take her to be decommissioned. I then took a scarecrow and dressed it up to look like Numbuh 3, when my positive counterpart awoke he hit me backward and took the scarecrow, as he realised that what he was holding wasn't really Numbuh 3, I had enough time to open another portal and escape through it without Numbuh 4 following me. I then got rid of my goatee and pretended to be positive Numbuh 4 so that I could gain access to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, dismantle it and salvage the bus's parts to build my robot minions to help me take over the positive universe!"

As negative Numbuh 4 was saying his plan, he was completely wrapped up in the telling of it and didn't notice Numbuh 5 nudging the side of the ledge with her shoulder. Finally the B.A.J.O.O.K.A was hanging over the edge of the ledge and Numbuh 5 thought to herself_ one more push outta do it. _Then just as negative Numbuh 4 finished his speech Numbuh 5 cried out, "Yo! Negative Numbuh 4!" negative Numbuh 4 spun round, "Have some O.J!".

Numbuh 5 nudged the ledge and the B.A.J.O.O.K.A fell off, landing on it's trigger and firing out a carton of Orange Juice. Negative Numbuh 4 screamed and ducked to avoid it, the carton hit the C.O.O.L.B.U.S's side mirror, which spun round sending the carton flying back and it hit Numbuh 5's bounds. The tanginess of the Juice made the bounds weak enough for Numbuh 5 to break, then she grabbed the B.A.J.O.O.K.A, woke up her teammates and freed them too. But as she did so Negative Numbuh 4 had escaped to the next floor of the treehouse, and he was not happy.

**Chapter 6: **To the moon!

"Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time" said Numbuh 4.

"Sure thing dude!" The LTDFCD began their recap of the plan. "So basically dude, we use this DNK spaceship we modified to get to the moon, then we turn it into it's robot form to like, totally break through the defences and get into the moonbase..."

Numbuh 4 continued the recap himself. "...And then I go into the moonbase, with you guys covering me, then I find the room where Numbuh 3 is being decommissioned and totally smashify the Decommissioning machine, get Numbuh 3, come back to you guys..."

Then the LTDFCD finished the recap off "... And we turn the robot back into the spaceship and like totally fly back to Earth!"

"Alright!" shouted Numbuh 4, and he and the LTDFCD all high fived each other. "I don't know how to thank you guys." Numbuh 4 said.

"Don't worry dude, you can thank us later," The LTDFCD replied, "right now let's go!" and they boarded the ship and blasted off.

They were about 20 minutes away from the moon when all of a sudden Numbuh 4 cried out "Meteor Shower!". He was right, hundrends of meteors were now headed toward the ship, and their creation only had weapons in robot mode. Numbuh 4 took cover in the bathroom.

"Buckle up dudes and dudettes," The LTDFCD shouted out, "'cos this is gonna be one bumpy ride!".

The meteors began pelting the ship, but thanks to the LTDFCD's expert piloting. The ship made it out of the meteor shower with minimal damage.

Numbuh 4 and his friends were entering the Moon's atmosphere when suddenly they received a message. The LTDFCD pressed a button and a screen turned on.

"Incoming vessel, this is sooper triple top head DNK leader negative Numbuh 362 telling you to stop and return to Earth, if you don't comply with my instructions I'm afraid we're going to have to open fire." Negative Numbuh 362 explained.

"Like dude, it's us the LTDFCD!"The LTDFCD replied, "We're here to stop like a mondo mistake"

"Really? Well mabye you're telling the truth after a-"

Numbuh 362 was interrupted when Numbuh 4 came into the cockpit and said "Hey look it's negative Numbuh 362! Hey negative Numbuh 362! Uh.. How'd you get on that screen?"

This infuriated negative Numbuh 362. "So you're in cahoots with negative Numbuh 4 eh? Very well, prepare to be destroyed! Destructively Nefarious Kids, open fire!"

The LTDFCD tried to explain about Numbuh 4, "No wait he's not..." but negative Numbuh 362 had already cut them off.

The LTDFCD gave Numbuh 4 a sharp look, "What?" he asked.

The LTDFCD explained that it didn't matter and evaded the DNK's attacks then landed on the moon.

"Okay dudes and dudettes, is everybody ready?" the LTDFCD asked, "Ready!" everyone replied. "Then let's go!" Then they pressed a red button, "Transformation initiate!".

The space ship then turned into a giant robot, then a 3-D view of it came up and said.

"Destructively Nefarious Kids/Kids Next Door, B.A.X.B.O.T, Boxing Automaton Xylophies Big Opposing Tough-guys.

The B.A.X.B.O.T began stomping around, punching any one who opposed it.

"Okay dude." The LTDFCD said to Numbuh 4, "Are you ready? 'cos we're about to like totally destroyify the defences so you can get into the moonbase"

"I'm ready mates, let's rock!" Numbuh 4 replied.

The B.A.X.B.O.T was just about to break into the base when suddenly the base broke apart! Every piece of the moonbase fell onto the moon (except for the Decommissioning centre).

"What the heck?" The LTDFCD wondered out loud.

"Oh, crud" said Numbuh 4 worriedly, "I know what this is, they're gonna make the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H!". And sure enough the moonbase transformed into the giant robot know as the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H.

"Whoah, gnarly" Gasped the LTDFCD.

"How are we gonna beat that?" Asked Numbuh 4, he was pretty scared.

"Don't worry dude, we can take care of it." The LTDFCD replied, "You get into your space suit and get in the cannon, we gotta like, keep on track with the plan".

Numbuh 4 nodded and did as he was told, but as he sat in the cannon he thought _what if the plan doesn't work? What if I can't stop Numbuh 3 from being decommissioned? And how am I supposed to get back home anyway? Oh all these thoughts going round in my he-_

But Numbuh 4 was interrupted by a huge holler of "Take this tree dude!" from the LTDFCD, "Prepare to be totally Xylophied!" and the huge xylophone in the middle of the B.A.X.B.O.T's chest came up and slammed the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H down. Then the LTDFCD pressed a button and Numbuh 4 was fired out of the cannon, and straight into the Decommissioning center...

**Chapter 7: **Saving Numbuh 3

Numbuh 4 was running around, frantically searching for Numbuh 3, where was she? Then all of a sudden he saw through a window, negative Numbuh 86 and her troops dragging Numbuh 3 along a hallway. Numbuh 3 was crying out "I'm telling you I'm not 13! you guys aren't being very nice!" but no-one listened.

"I have to save her!" Numbuh 4 said aloud, but Numbuh 3 was on the other side of the Decommissioning center, he would have to move fast if he wanted to get to her in time.

Meanwhile negative Numbuh 4 was hiding in the weapons room of the treehouse, all of a sudden Numbuh 5 broke in, armed with the B.A.J.O.O.K.A, but there was no-one there. Numbuh 5 noticed the open air duct above her. "He must have escaped through that air duct" She said to Numbuh's 1 and 2, "Quick, grab some weapons, we gotta follow negative Numbuh 4!" and with that Numbuh 5 jump up into the air duct. And after Numbuh 1 had taken the F.R.A.P.P.E and Numbuh 2 had taken the T.H.U.M.P.E.R, they climbed up into the air duct too.

Back in the negaverse, the B.A.X.B.O.T and the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H were battling furiously, but they were evenly matched. The LTDFCD just hoped that they could buy Numbuh 4 enough time to save Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 was running as fast as he could to get to Numbuh 3, finally he reached the entrance to the Decommissioning center's D Block, where Numbuh 3 was. He could even see her being dragged away by negative Numbuh 86's troops. Filled with hope, Numbuh 4 was just about to enter the D Block when negative Numbuh 86 pressed a button, and a huge steel door shut in front of Numbuh 4, blocking off the entrance. "Ah, crud!" He yelled out in frustration, "Now how am I gonna get in there?" then Numbuh 4 saw a laundry basket next to a chute that said "D-Block laundry" and he had a great idea. Numbuh 4 jumped down the laundry chute and landed on a soft pile of dirty laundry at the bottom. "Well I can't say that was the smoothest ride I've ever taken," Numbuh 4 said as he dusted himself off, "But it was smoother than the one I took through that cruddy portal!". Numbuh 4 stood up and ran forward, he had to get to Numbuh 3 before it was too late.

Wham! The B.A.X.B.O.T was hit and tumbled to the ground. "I don't know how much more of this she can take dudes!" The LTDFCD said to themselves, "That little dude had better get here soon or we're toast!". They were right. The T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H was pulverizing the B.A.X.B.O.T and it was only a matter of time before the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H completely destroyed it.

Numbuh 4 was checking all the decommissioning rooms but Numbuh 3 wasn't in any of them. Then, finally he came to the last room. Numbuh 3 was in it and she was about to be decommissioned! Numbuh 4 jumped toward Numbuh 3 and pushed her out of her chair just as she was about to be decommissioned. "Grr... Negative Numbuh 4!" negative Numbuh 86 scowled, "Troops, attack!".

The DNK began firing at Numbuh 4 with their M.U.S.K.E.Ts when Numbuh 3 stood in front of them and cried out "STOP!". Numbuh 3 told them that it was positive Numbuh 4 and he had came to save her. Numbuh 4 explained that this was positive Numbuh 3 and that she was not 13 and surprisingly negative Numbuh 86 believed them.

"But there's still one small problem." Said Numbuh 4.

"What?" Asked negative Numbuh 86.

"We're trapped here in the negaverse! Negative Numbuh 4 can travel between worlds with his portal moon thingy but we can't!" Numbuh 4 explained.

"Wait a minute, did you say a portal moon thingy?" Asked negative Numbuh 86.

"Yeah, why?" Numbuh 4 replied.

"Well, you see recently a huge beam was fired at the moon and we wondered what it was," Negative Numbuh 86 began to explain, "and then when it hit the moon again our sensors were able to copy it's power".

"So you're saying..." Numbuh 4 began hopefully.

"...That if the beam makes portals then yes, we can make you one that will take you home." Negative Numbuh 86 finished.

"Yay! We can go back and stop that mean old negative Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 laughed cheerfully.

"Okay then, Numbuh 4 we'l begin work on that portal right away.". And soon enough the portal had been developed on the moon. And Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 walked out onto the surface of the moon in their space suits, held each other's hand and jumped into the portal.

Meanwhile, negative Numbuh 4 had finally reached his destination, Numbuh 4's room. "This is it, the place where I must activate my robot army!" He said.

"I don't think so!" A familiar voice shouted. Negative Numbuh 4 span round to see none other than Numbuh 5. "So, are we gonna do this the easy way..." She cocked her B.A.J.O.O.K.A, "...Or the hard way!"

**Chapter 8:** Numbuh 5 V.S Negative Numbuh 4

Negative Numbuh 4 was staring down the barrel of the B.A.J.O.O.K.A, Numbuh 5 said to him once again, "So are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?".

"Heh!" Negative Numbuh 4 chorteled, "Try me!" .

Numbuh 5 fired a carton of O.J at negative Numbuh 4 but he shot it into pieces with his M.U.S.K.E.T before it even came near him. "So, you got some 2x4 huh?" Numbuh said calmly.

"Well of course!" Negative Numbuh 4 laughed, "I wasn't going to leave the weapon room without any weapons!"

"Well it's not gonna do you much use fighting Numbuh 5, I'll wupp your but all over the place!" She called out.

"Whatever you say Abigail" Negative Numbuh 4 sniggered, "By the way, where are your little friends?".

"We got seperated further back" Numbuh 5 replied.

"Pity." Negative Numbuh 4 said. "You could have used the extra help!" Then negative Numbuh 4 fired his M.U.S.K.E.T at Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 rolled out of it's way and tried to fire her B.A.J.O.O.K.A but nothing happened. Numbuh 5 looked inside of it, "Oh no!" she cried, "Numbuh 5 is out of ammo!".

"Heh! Heh!" Negative Numbuh 4 laughed with glee, "Perfect!" then he fired at Numbuh 5 again but she jumped to avoid it and landed in Numbuh 4's wrestling ring bed.

Numbuh 5 got into a fighting stance and said ,"Bring... It... On".

Negative Numbuh 4 roared with frustration and charged at Numbuh 5, but she knocked his M.U.S.K.E.T out of his hands and out of the ring. "Heh! You're gonna have to do better than that!" Numbuh 5 laughed.

"AH!" Negative Numbuh 4 yelled, he was really getting annoyed now. He and Numbuh 5 began fighting viciously, fist to fist, foot to foot, they matched every hit the other threw.

"Uh, Numbuh 1, I-I uh think we're L-lost." Numbuh 2 stammered.

"Relax Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 replied, "everything's under control! Now if my calculations are correct, Numbuh 5 and negative Numbuh 4 should be right under... Here!"

Numbuh 1 broke open a grate and he and Numbuh 2 dropped down, brandishing their weapons and screaming like lunatics. Until they realized that they were standing in a sea of fluffy toy animals. They had landed in Numbuh 3's room, and no-one was there. "Uh, back in the air duct?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Back in the air duct" Numbuh 1 replied, and so they did.

Meanwhile Numbuh 5 and negative Numbuh 4 were still fighting furiously, it looked like there would be no winner. Until Numbuh 5 let her guard down for a split second, and negative Numbuh 4 was able to kick her in the stomach, sending her flying out of the ring. Then negative Numbuh 4 jumped out of the ring, grabbed his M.U.S.K.E.T and pointed it straight at Numbuh 5. Then he laughed victoriously and said "Well Numbuh 5, it looks like this is the end, for you! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

**Chapter 9: **Sector V fights back

Numbuh 5 was scared, a lunatic from a negative universe was pointing a laser gun at her and his finger was on the trigger. If she even tried to move negative Numbuh 4 would blast her into oblivion. She was a goner, and negative Numbuh 4 could tell she knew it. "Well then Numbuh 5, any last words?" He asked.

"I, uh, I" Numbuh 5 stuttered, she couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry Numbuh 5!" A recognisable British voice called out, "I've got some last words for you, Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!".

It was Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2! They had finally arrived! Whilst negative Numbuh 4 was distracted looking at them, Numbuh 5 kicked the M.U.S.K.E.T out of his hand and kicked him back, then she jumped up and said, "Well negative Numbuh 4, are you ready to get you're butt wooped?".

"That's it!" Negative Numbuh 4 yelled, "I've had enough of you fools trying to ruin my plans, behold true evil!" Then he ran to the end of the room, Numbuh 1 tried to freeze him with the F.R.A.P.P.E but negative Numbuh 4 dodged the freeze blasts, got to the end of the room and pulled down a lever on a machine at the end of the room. "Ha! Ha! Now my robot army has finally been activated!" Negative Numbuh 4 yelled out, "W.A.T.C.H.B.O.Ts!".

An army of robots swarmed in and Numbuh 2 angrily yelled, "Hey! Those are my robots!".

"Not any more Numbuh 2!" negative Numbuh 4 replied, "These robots are mine! I modified them using the parts I disassembled from the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, now they only obey me! Now my beloved evil W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T army, destroy the Kids Next Door!".

The robots charged at the KND, "Kids Next Door, charge!" Numbuh 1 roared. Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 charged in and began destroying robots left and right. Soon negative Numbuh 4 realized that he was losing and he escaped Numbuh 4's room.

But Numbuh 5 saw this, and with a cry of, "Oh no you don't!" she chased after him, leaving Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 to fight on their own.

Negative Numbuh 4 broke into Numbuh 2's room and saw the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.H at the end of the room. "Ah! The perfect getaway vehicle!" He said, "While their busy fighting my W.A.T.C.H.B.O.Ts, I'll make my escape in this!".

"Not if Numbuh 5 can help it!" Numbuh 5 interrupted.

"Uh! Why must you always follow me?" Negative Numbuh 4 groaned.

"Because I have to stop evil jerks like you, that's my job!" Numbuh 5 replied.

"Well I've had just about all I can handle from you Numbuh 5! We end this, right here, right now!" Negative Numbuh 4 called out.

"Fine with me Nega butt, bring it on!" Numbuh 5 taunted. Negative Numbuh 4 charged at her and their epic battle continued.

Numbuh 2 was constantly reloading and firing his T.H.U.M.P.E.R, he moaned "Ugh! I wish I'd picked a better weapon than the T.H.U.M.P.E.R!".

"Quit complaining Numbuh 2 and keep firing!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Okay." Numbuh 2 said reluctantly. Then he noticed one of his friends was missing. "Hey Numbuh 1, where's Numbuh 5?" He asked.

Numbuh 1 looked around and said, "You know what Numbuh 2, I don't know. And come to think of it where has that negative version of Numbuh 4 gone?".

Then Numbuh 2 said, "Hey you don't think...".

And then both Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 yelled out "Numbuh 5!".

Meanwhile up at the KND moonbase, two KND operatives had finally arrived. And after a short discussion with Numbuh 362, they were on there way home in a ship piloted by a top KND pilot, Numbuh 1914.

Back in the treehouse Numbuh 5 was battling negative Numbuh 4 fiercely and it looked like Numbuh 5 was going to win. Suddenly Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 burst in. Numbuh 2 cried "We'll save you Numbuh 5!". Numbuh 1 tried to fire his F.R.A.P.P.E but it was out of powuh. Negative Numbuh 4 was once again distracted and Numbuh 5 once again took advantage of this by punching him hard in the stomach.

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 had finally arrived at the treehouse. "Well we made it back Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Yeah, I just hope that the guys have been able to take care of that negative jerk!" Shouted Numbuh 4. Suddenly negative Numbuh 4 came flying out of the treehouse and landing in front of Numbuh 1914. Numbuh 4 then said "Well that solves one question, but raises so many others."

Negative Numbuh 4 opened his eyes to see Numbuh 1914 staring at him. suddenly negative Numbuh 4 jumped up, grabbed Numbuh 1914's G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A and pointed it at his head. "All right!" He yelled, "No-one come near me or the dorky pilot gets it.".

Numbuh 4 thought to himself, _well Numbuh 4 it looks like you're gonna have to think of your smartest plan yet._ Then he pointed to the sky and yelled "What the heck is that?".

Negative Numbuh 4 looked up and Numbuh 4 hit him so hard the negative impsostor went flying onto the top of the treehouse. Then Numbuh 4 jumped on top of the treehouse too and said, "Alright dorko, let's finish this!"

**Chapter 10:** The Final Showdown

Numbuh 4 and his negative counterpart stood face to face, they were ready to settle this with one final battle. Numbuh 4 gritted his teeth, negative Numbuh 4 tensed his muscles. They both lifted their fists, and charhged into each other. Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 came outside to the balcony and saw the battle, Numbuh 2 lifted up his T.H.U.M.P.E.R and said "Stand back guys! I've got one teddy bear left, I can fire it at negative Numbuh 4 and give our Numbuh 4 time to woop that evil dude's butt!".

Numbuh 2 aimed his weapon, but didn't fire. "What are you waiting for Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 5 asked, "Fire already!"

"I can't!" Numbuh 2 replied, "I can't tell which one is positive Numbuh 4, they both look the same!"

And so, without knowing which Numbuh 4 was which, all Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 could do was cheer Numbuh 4 on. Numbuh 4 was going to need all the help he could get, negative Numbuh 4 was just as tough as he was, mabye even tougher. They were completely deadlocked, just when it looked like one Numbuh 4 was going to win, the other Numbuh 4 came back and the battle once again became a stalemate. But Numbuh 4 was becoming exhausted, he couldn't understand how his negative counterpart could still have so much energy but he did. Slowly, Numbuh 4's performance began to decline, his hits weren't as hard, he was dodging less attacks, and it seemed that he had completely lost the will to fight. Then, seeing Numbuh 4 was weak, negative Numbuh 4 took advantage of this and delivered a hard kick into Numbuh 4's stomach. Numbuh 4 fell to the ground, he was out of breath and was in serious pain. Then negative Numbuh 4 knocked Numbuh 4 back by uppercutting him in the face. Numbuh 4 had no energy left, he couldn't keep fighting. But at that moment, Numbuh 3 could see that that boy lying down, out of breath was Numbuh 4 and she climbed up the treehouse to where the others were standing and began chanting, "Go Numbuh 4! Go Numbuh 4! Go Numbuh 4!" again and again. The others soon joined in and when Numbuh 4 heard the voices of his friends cheering him on, he was suddenly full of energy. He rose up, lifted his fists and waited for negative Numbuh 4's next attack. Negative Numbuh 4 charged at Numbuh 4 but Numbuh 4 jumped to the side and kicked negative Numbuh 4 in the back. All of a sudden Numbuh 4 started hitting harder, dodging faster and fighting stronger, he was winning.

Numbuh 4 finally delivered a mighty punch to negative Numbuh 4's face, sending him flying. "Huff! Puff! It's over you cruddy loser!" He panted, "I win!".

"N-Never!" Negative Numbuh 4 managed to say, he was badly injured. Then he pulled out his P.O.R.T.A.B.O.M.B, aimed it at the moon and stammered, "W-we will m-meet again Numbuh 4!". Then he prepared to fire.

"I don't think so!" Numbuh 4 yelled and he jumped toward negative Numbuh 4, smashing the P.O.R.T.A.B.O.M.B just as negative Numbuh 4 fired it. This created a huge portal that began sucking everyone and everything around it in. Numbuh 2 grabbed hold of the edge of the balcony, Numbuh 1 grabbed hold of Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5 grabbed hold of Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 3 grabbed hold of Numbuh 5. The two Numbuh 4's grabbed hold of the edge of the tree house, the smashed up P.O.R.T.A.B.O.M.B was stuck in a tree branch in front of them. Suddenly Numbuh 3 had a plan, luckily Numbuh 2 accidentally let go of the T.H.U.M.P.E.R and Numbuh 3 caught it. She aimed carefully, then she looked into the eyes of the Numbuh 4 on the left, and she knew that was her friend. So she fired the last teddy bear directly into the face of the Numbuh 4 on the right (Negative Numbuh 4) and he was hit with such force that he let go of the treehouse and was sucked into the portal.

As he was sucked in he cried out, "You'll regret this Kids Next Door! I'll be back!".

"I think you know what to do next Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 cried out. He nodded, jumped toward the tree branch, grabbed hold of it, pulled the smashed up P.O.R.T.A.B.O.M.B out of it and tossed it into the portal, causing the whole portal to close up. The KND had done it! They'd saved the day again! Everyone congratulated each other and Numbuh 3 gave Numbuh 4 a big hug.

Later that night, Numbuh 4 looked up at the moon, thought of his negative counterpart and said, "Man what a loser!".

And then, Numbuh 4 could have sworn he heard someone say, "I'll be back Numbuh 4, I swear it! As soon as I'm finished mining out all this stupid broccoli, oh crud!"

**End Transmission**


End file.
